Don't matter
by bruhluna
Summary: Songfic DG com a música do Akon  don't matter. é minha 1ª fic. leiam por favor o


_**Então aí está você!**_- pensou o ex-sonserino Blaise Zabini que acabara de entrar no velho bar onde, por um acaso, encontrava-se também seu amigo Draco Malfoy. Este se escondia em uma mesa no canto mais escuro do bar brincando com seu copo que continha um líquido vermelho, perdido em seus pensamentos.

– Hey, Drake! – cumprimentou o moreno com um sorriso nos lábios pela cara de nojo que o loiro fez ao ouvir o apelido – Ainda pensando nela?

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça e deu um gole em sua bebida. Blaise puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

– Beber está ajudando em alguma coisa? – não recebendo resposta, continuou – porque não canta? Isso sempre te fez bem.

O loiro ergueu uma sombrancelha mas concordou.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Talvez seja bom mesmo.

E se levantou com um meio sorriso se dirigindo para o palco

_**Eu já estou meio bêbado mesmo...e agora também não tem mais volta.-**_ pensava Draco enquanto pegava o microfone e se preparava pra cantar.

Nobody wanna see us together  
**Ninguém quer nos ver juntos**  
But it don't matter no  
**Mas isso não importa não**  
Cause I got you babe  
**Porque eu tenho você, baby**

Nesse momento entraram no bar uma loira e uma ruiva que logo se dirigiram para a mesa de Blaise.

– Luna, Gina! – dizia ele enquanto dava um beijo rápido em sua namorada, a ex-corvinal, e cumprimentava a recente amiga, a ex-grifinória.

– Hey, Blaise. – respondeu a segunda enquanto puxava uma cadeira e se sentava à mesa do casal. – Aquele ali não é o...

– É o Draco sim. Mas apenas ouça a música. – completou o moreno depois se virando para Luna e começando a conversar.

Cause we gon' fight  
**Porque iremos lutar**  
Oh yes, we gon' fight  
**Oh sim, nós iremos lutar**  
Believe, we gon' fight  
**Acredite, iremos lutar**  
Fight for our right to love, yeah  
**Lutar pelo nosso direito de amar, sim**  
Nobody wanna see us together  
**Ninguém quer nos ver juntos**  
But it don't matter no  
**Mas isso não importa não**  
Cause I got you  
**Porque eu tenho você**

Imagens iam e vinham na mente de Draco mas algumas paravam e passavam como filmes.

- Sua doninha maldita! Volte aqui!- gritava um Rony Weasley furioso enquanto corria atrás de um Draco Malfoy desesperado.

– Voltar aí? É ruim, hein?! – respondeu o loiro olhando para trás e correndo sem perceber que estava indo de encontro a uma parede.

– Além de tudo ainda é burro! – ria-se o ruivo enquanto erguia o outro pela camiseta – Já que é assim eu vou falar de um jeito bem simples: Fique longe da minha irmã!

- Em 1º lugar: eu faço o que eu quero e não é você que vai me dar ordens dizendo o que eu devo ou não fazer. – ele já havia se soltado de rony e suas palavras saiam firmes de sua boca – Pensando bem, nem você e nem ninguém! O que eu tenho com a gina só diz respeito a nós dois!

Era tudo o que lembrava pois um soco o fez perder a consciência.

Fim do flashback.

Gina o viu sorrir e não pôde evitar sorrir junto. Adorava aquele sorriso. Nele não cabia ironia, malícia e nem nada de ruim. Era um sorriso verdadeiro daqueles que chegam aos olhos. Mas não teria o prazer de encarar aqueles olhos cinzas e tão misteriosos... estes estavam fechados e seu dono continuava a cantar.

Nobody wanna see us together  
Ninguém nos quer ver juntos  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
**Ninguém pensou que fôssemos durar para sempre  
**I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'  
**Eu sinto que estou esperando e rezando  
**Things between us gon' get better  
**As coisas entre nós vão melhorar  
**Men steady comin' after you  
**Homens insistem em te procurar  
**Women steady comin' after me  
**Mulheres insistem em me procurar  
**Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
**Parece que todos querem ir pra si próprios  
**And don't wanna respect boundaries

E ela assistiu enquanto seu tão amado sorriso sumiu com cada palavra cantada. Pois ela se lembrava.  
**Flashback:**

Ela não conseguia acreditar. _Como ele pôde? _Lágrimas teimosas escorriam por sua face num choro silencioso enquanto corria pelos jardins.  
– Gina, Espera! – gritou ele enquanto corria tentando alcança-la.

A ruiva parou e se virou. Já não tentava mais segurar o choro.

– O que você quer, Malfoy? – Perguntou da forma mais fria que pôde.

Aquele tom sendo usado por ela foi como um soco no estômago do loiro mas ele se aproximou da namorada e tentava se explicar.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando. – começou.

A garota agora ria. Uma gargalhada alta e cheia de ironia. Isso era uma das coisas que aprendera com ele. Então falou:

- Claro que não! Você não estava se agarrando com a Parkinson no meio do corredor. Imagina! Eu que sou a cega! – Não mais chorava. Mas sua raiva se expunha em suas palavras e na cor de seu rosto (típico dos weasleys).

– Eu não estava me agarrando com a Pansy! Foi ela que partiu pra cima de mim! – respondeu Draco. – Mas se é assim que você quer por mim tudo bem! Eu tentei me explicar pra você mas você nunca me ouve, não é mesmo? Só ouve o potter-perfeito que sempre tá certo. Pronto! Fique com seu testa-rachada. Ele não é tudo o que você sempre quis?! – Soltou o loiro tudo de uma vez e se virou indo embora.

E era tanta a raiva de Virgínia que tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi gritar um último 'Eu te odeio!' e encostar-se na árvore, escorregando até sentar na grama chorando.

**Fim do flashback.**

Tellin' you all those lies  
**Dizendo para você todas aquelas mentiras  
**Just to get on your side  
**Apenas para ficar ao seu lado  
**But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
**Mas eu devo admitir que existiam alguns segredos  
**I held inside  
**Que eu guardei  
**But just know that I tried  
**Mas saiba que eu tentei  
**To always apologize  
**Sempre me desculpar  
**And I'm have you first always in my heart  
**E eu tenho você sempre em primeiro no meu coração  
**To keep you satisfied  
**Para mantê-la satisfeita**

Blaise sorriu mais uma vez: estava indo tudo conforme o planejado. Olhou para a mulher sentada na sua frente. Ela não tirava os olhos do palco...quer dizer, do cantor. E isso só aumentou a satisfação do moreno.

_Segredos... a marca._- Gina soube da existência da tatuagem alguns dias depois do fim do namoro. Ele não tinha contado. Ela viu por acaso.

Nobody wanna see us together  
**Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
**But it don't matter no  
**Mas isso não importa não  
**Cause I got you babe  
**Porque eu tenho você, baby  
**Nobody wanna see us together  
**Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
**But it don't matter no  
**Mas isso não importa não  
**Cause I got you babe  
**Porque eu tenho você, baby  
**Cause we gon' fight  
**Porque iremos lutar  
**Oh yes, we gon' fight  
**Oh sim, nós iremos lutar  
**Believe, we gon' fight  
**Acredite, iremos lutar  
**Fight for our right to love, yeah  
**Lutar pelo nosso direito de amar, sim  
**Nobody wanna see us together  
**Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
**But it don't matter no  
**Mas isso não importa não  
**Cause I got you  
**Porque eu tenho você**

Ambos tinham dito coisas parecidas com esse refrão. Mas nenhum conseguiu cumprir.  
Então Draco abriu os olhos e percebeu Gina.

Got every right to wanna leave  
**Tem todo o direito de querer sair  
**Got every right to wanna go  
**Tem todo o direito de querer ir  
**Got every right to hit the road  
**Tem todo o direito de pegar na estrada  
**And never talk to me no more  
**E nunca mais falar comigo  
**You don't even have to call  
**Você não tem nem que ligar  
**Even check for me at all  
**Verificar por mim tudo  
**Because the way I been actin' lately  
**Porque do modo que tenho agido ultimamente  
**Has been off the wall  
**Estive em cima do muro  
**Especially toward you  
**Especialmente para você  
**Puttin' girls before you  
**Colocando garotas na sua frente  
**And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
**E elas vendo tudo que tenho feito  
**Just to hurt you  
**Apenas para te machucar**

Ele dizia tudo o que pensava, tudo o que tinha acontecido e não desviava o olhar dela por nada como se quisesse que ela entendesse.

Most of it just ain't true (Aint true)  
**A maioria disso não é verdade (não é verdade)  
**And they won't show you  
**E não querem lhe mostrar  
**How much of a queen you are to me  
**O quanto você é uma rainha para mim  
**And why I love you baby  
**E o porque de eu te amar baby**

Eles se olhavam fixamente e a ruiva percebeu quando um brilho de tristeza perpassou os belos olhos do loiro.

Enfim ela entendeu: Aquela música era sobre os dois. Era pra ela desde o início. Baixou os olhos por um segundo mas logo voltou a encarar aquele que sempre amou. E sorriu.

Ele cantava sem tirar os olhos dela. Esperava que ela entendesse o que dizia. Pensou estar errado quando ela baixou o olhar mas se surpreendeu quando ela o olhou de novo e sorriu.

Nobody wanna see us together  
**Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
**But it don't matter no  
**Mas isso não importa não  
**Cause I got you babe  
**Porque eu tenho você, baby  
**Nobody wanna see us together  
**Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
**But it don't matter no  
**Mas isso não importa não  
**Cause I got you babe  
**Porque eu tenho você, baby  
**Cause we gon' fight  
**Porque iremos lutar  
**Oh yes, we gon' fight  
**Oh sim, nós iremos lutar  
**Believe, we gon' fight  
**Acredite, iremos lutar  
**Fight for our right to love, yeah  
**Lutar pelo nosso direito de amar, sim  
**Nobody wanna see us together  
**Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
**But it don't matter no  
**Mas isso não importa não  
**Cause I got you  
**Porque eu tenho você**

Ele terminou a música e desceu do palco sendo aplaudido por todos os presentes no bar.  
Se dirigiu para a mesa onde estava antes e parou na frente dela.

Eles não sabiam o que dizer. Apenas se olhavam.

Finalmente Gina se levantou. Draco logo se apressou a dizer:

- Me desculpe por tudo, gina, eu...

Mas a ruiva o calou com um abraço que logo foi retribuído e murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Esquece. Agora você me tem e vamos lutar pelo nosso direito de amar.

Ele apenas sorriu e então se beijaram.

---------------------------------------------#---------------------------------------------

N/A: eu sou novata! por favor desculpem todos os erros aí... ainda não sei usar direito o fanfiction. Mas espero que gostem da história e mande reviews ---------

brigada \o/


End file.
